bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chickens
Chickens is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Netflix original series BoJack Horseman, ''and the 17th episode overall. The episode, along with the rest of Season 2, aired on July 17, 2015. Synopsis BoJack Horseman really wants his director, Kelsey, to like him. Todd, Diane and Kelsey's daughter help a chicken who's on the run from the police. Plot The episode begins with a commercial for the fast-food restaurant, Chicken-4-Dayz, which is followed by a commercial for Gentle Farms—a chicken-owned farm. They pride themselves on giving their chickens a good home, as they inject them with hormones since birth to make them into "''food chickens." They are built and act like real-life chickens before they’re eventually turned into food. BoJack is watching this ad on his iPad when Diane reminds him that he’s driving. BoJack almost crashes but ends up causing multiple car crashes behind him. The last vehicle in the accident is a Chicken-4-Dayz truck. A food chicken wanders out of the truck. BoJack and Diane arrive on the Secretariat set, where Kelsey is with her teenage daughter, Irving, as it is Take Your Daughter To Work Day. When BoJack calls Irving a "Princess," she tells her mom her friend is "being weird." Kelsey coldly says BoJack isn't her friend, pawning Irving off on Diane and loaning them her car so that she can work. BoJack calls Princess Carolyn, who's at her niece's wedding as a bridesmaid, telling her that Kelsey doesn't like him. He thinks the problem is they haven't gotten any one-on-one time together. Princess Carolyn tells him he's not really someone who's likable. He only wants Kelsey to like him because she's cold and distant. Also, BoJack pushes away anyone who does care about him. Mr. Peanutbutter and Todd talk about ideas for PB Livin'. Mr. Peanutbutter decides to have a spa day telling Todd while he's gone, to have one of his "silly Todd adventures." Todd calls Princess Carolyn and asks her for something to do. She tells him to stay out of trouble. Just then, the escaped chicken appears outside of the window, and Todd notices her. Diane is driving with Irving. She asks Irving what she wants to be when she grows up, and Irving says the youngest supreme justice or something in marketing. Diane asks Irving if it's OK if she stops at her house because she has to do laundry, and Irving asks if all she does is house-keep for her husband. Diane tells Irving that she was just like her when she was a teenager—an overachiever determined to change the world. Irving asks what happened and Diane says that she changed the world. Todd is making the chicken, who is now wearing a towel and bathrobe, a sandwich when he gets a visit from the police. Officer Meow Meow Fuzzyface asks Todd if he's seen the escaped chicken, as they have to take it back to the slaughterhouse. Todd lies and says the chicken is his wife, Becca, and Meow Meow Fuzzyface believes him. After the cop leaves, Todd quickly dresses Becca up to continue the lie. Diane and Irving arrive home, and Todd confesses to Diane what happened. He pleads to not send Becca back, as she'll be killed, he has a plan to help her escape. Diane says it's too dangerous and there are police outside, but after Irving scoffs at her being a "suburban housewife doing whatever the man says," Diane says she's in. They manage to make it past the cop but after they leave Meow Meow Fuzzyface realizes that Todd's wife is the chicken. As they drive, Diane asks Todd what his plan is, but Todd's only plan was to, "ask Diane for help." Irving suggests that they take her to Gentle Farms. BoJack announces to the crew that he got them a burrito truck. He asks Kelsey if he can get to know her over lunch, but she says the crew has work to do, and the burritos will throw them off. Kelsey gets a call from the police, and learns about the chicken fiasco, as her car is being used to harbor the stolen chicken. BoJack tells Kelsey that they're going to try and bring her daughter back alive. Kelsey, desperate to find Irving, reluctantly agrees to let BoJack help her. Diane and the others are at Gentle Farms to drop off Becca. The farmer assures Todd Becca is in good hands, and Chicken-4-Dayz won't be able to get her back. Todd sadly says goodbye to Becca. As they drive, BoJack is finishing telling Kelsey a story, about how he did something to terrify Drew Barrymore. This led to her going to rehab and getting sober. Kelsey tells BoJack she doesn't understand why he needs her to like him. BoJack suggests it's because of his own insecurities, having an authority figure approve of him would prove them wrong. BoJack's car breaks down, as it's been messed up ever since BoJack hit a deer a week ago—and they are forced to pull over. Todd and the others leave the farm. Diane says that Gentle Farms seems like the best place for her until she's killed. Todd suddenly decides they have to get Becca back, saying all his life he's been a screw-up—but with Becca, he was finally responsible for something. Diane quickly swerves the car around and the trio goes to break Becca out. BoJack and Kelsey stand on the side of the road. Kelsey angrily questions BoJack what his plan is to get out of here. He says that he'll sign an autograph and give it to the next person that drives by. Kelsey then says that she's going to lose custody of her daughter, saying this movie is what's going to fund her education. Also, she fears she's a terrible mother. BoJack reassures her that he knows terrible mothers, and she isn't one. A truck driver pulls up and recognizes the two of them, and then says he'll give them a ride for some autographs. Todd, Diane, and Irving return to the farm. However, they wake up the farmer, who's prepared to shoot trespassers. Diane tells Irving to wait in the car while she and Todd break out Becca. They go into the chicken coop, and find Becca and set the other food chickens free. They run and hide but end up hiding in a slaughter shed. Todd apologizes to Diane for getting into these situations all the time, but Diane says that's just what your twenties are supposed to be like. She says she's supposed to be the adult and she's a total mess, but Todd says she's the coolest person he knows. Irving drives the car into the shed, and they escape but are stopped by the police. Kelsey arrives at the police station and hugs Irving. BoJack gets them to drop all the charges because he's a celebrity. He also called Drew Barrymore and had her adopt the chicken for the favor she owed him. On the drive back, Irving asks if anything they did matter since BoJack saved the day by being friends with Drew Barrymore. Diane says she thinks they made a difference, as they drive by a Chicken-4-Dayz with a long line outside of it. Cast Trivia *BoJack's car breaks down due to not repairing it after hitting a deer in the previous episode, which BoJack mentions. *Todd's list of ideas that he tries to show Mr. Peanutbutter during their meeting contains the following: **''Pancakes 2 Go'' ***''→ Wrapjacks'' **''Spice-of-the-month club'' **''Flan-cakes'' **''Belgian horse circus → unicycle? '' **''Taffy mountain'' **''Have wacky adventure'' *The headline "Yolk Go Oh No!" seen on MSNBSea as they cover the news story about the missing chicken is a reference to musician and visual artist Yoko Ono, who is best known as the widow of former-Beatle John Lennon. *When Todd tries to hide Becca in Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane's bedroom, she pecks at the still life painting on the wall, and the peck-marks remain there until the destruction of the whole house in Underground. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes